An Unexpected Surprise
by TheEnglishNightOwl
Summary: Will Schuester discovering the fact he's a parent and has a long lost daughter.


A Unexpected Surprise

Phoebe Schuester casted her eyes up at McKinley High School and let out a sigh, for all her life she was shipped back and forth from America and England going to a number of different schools but apparently this was permanent and the fact that a dad she never met worked here.

She inhaled a deep breath before letting it out softly taking her first baby steps up towards the door and pushed it entering the school and the let the buzz of students overtake her mind. Her union jack dress screaming out British girl until she was greeted by ice cold slushies and booming laughter.

''Welcome to McKinley newbie''.The voice chuckled out as she watched him stalk off down the hall. Phoebe could only stand there dripping from head to toe in blueberry slush until she felt someone escort her gently into the ladies bathroom cleaning off the blueberry out of Phoebe's blonde brown hair and dabbing her face clean. Her voice was calming and her touch was so gentle as she cleaned off Phoebe.''Im sorry you had to suffer this especially since its your first day at McKinley.''The voice and the whole look proved instantly too Phoebe that her saviour wasn't a student but it sounded like one of the faculty workers. Her theory was proven when the women introduced herself as Miss Pillsbury and that she was the guidance councillor here at McKinley. Next she and Miss Pillsbury were walking down the now empty hall towards her first ever Maths class.

Over the next few days Phoebe spent most of her time with Emma in her office when she wasn't in class spilling out her life story and how she's come back to America to get to know her biological parents to the guidance councillor .But unaware to Phoebe she was being watched with evil eyes that belonged to Karofsky.

She stood up hearing the bell ring for the indicating the end of the day and walking around embracing Emma smiling warmly as the sunshine. Phoebe literally opened her locker when Karofsky slithered up behind her sliding his arms around her waist pulling her closer then lent in breathing into her ear.

''Hey baby your now my girl so tonight it be you and me got it''.He purred seductively before releasing Phoebe slamming her against the lockers smacking his lips against her own ignoring the fact she was struggling against him. The next thing she knew was being stuck around the face and being held tightly on her wrists.

''You ever try to struggle away from me sweetheart I'll do more then slap your face you got that''Karofsky barked before reaching to her backside slapping that too before forcing her to the ground and walked off. Phoebe groaned as she felt the impact glaring at the direction Karofsky stalked off in.

She noticed someone gently crouch down to her level but this time it was a face she didn't mind seeing and he softly helped her up.''You alright Phoebe?''Finn Hudson asked with growing concern flickering in his eyes as he pulled her into him.

''Yeah I guess Finn what you doing here so late?''.Phoebe asked her british accent flowing off her tongue. Finn smiled before responding to the question''Glee club Phoebe,you should totally join if you sing and dance?''He said continuing to smile.

Phoebe thought for a minute before nodding''I would like that actually Finn''.Oh he's so dreamy and so good looking,the thoughts about Finn were swimming through Phoebe's mind right about now. Daydreaming was defiantly one of Phoebe's weakness' and only came back down to earth when Finn gently shook her shoulder.

''Phoebe did you hear what I said?''Finn asked while running a hand through his hair.

''Huh what Finn?''Phoebe asked curiously not letting go off Finn's hand,for some odd reason she felt safe with him like he would and could protect her from the likes of she falling for him? No of course not they only knew each other from a couple of classes but cute wise yes defiantly.

''Come by the auditorium at 4:00 tomorrow and I'll make sure the others are there''.

Phoebe nodded softly before reaching up kissing Finn's cheek softly before turning on her heel walking out to the parking Lott, what were these feelings? No don't fall for wasn't very good in relationships and all off them ended up bad. Climbing into her took a deep breath putting in her disney cd and flicked through the tracks pausing automatically before singing along to the track.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that

Who'd you think you're kiddin'?

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, No way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, were not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?

No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin' flips, read our lips:

You're in love

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's ok you're in love

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Phoebe sighed driving off into the distance but trouble struck her as her car broke down in front of house,she cursed loudly punching the wheel before climbing out and up to the door knocking quietly on the door surprised when it was opened to reveal FINN. After explaining what had happened Finn ran to get Burt while Carole ushered Phoebe into the house settling her down with food. She picked at the food as she watched another figure come down the stairs and automatically introduce himself as was playing on her mind about the attack he gave her in school today every time she thought about it it sent shivers down her noticed how tense Phoebe got and before long Phoebe was silently crying as she informed him of what Karofsky done to her. Kurt wrapped his arms the upset teenager pulling her close and told her about his own experiences with Karofsky. Finn reappeared moments later mouthing to Kurt'is she ok?' which gained a brief shake off the head from his step headed over to the two teenagers letting Kurt off the comfort reigns for awhile then let Carole know about the car and where they were going to was clear in his voice that her car had completely broken down and she was going to be stuck with them untill Burt could fix the led Phoebe up to his room becoming slightly akward now untill Phoebe tugged him closer kissing him softly and declared her love for him which too Phoebe's surprise he responded with the same was clear to all that Phoebe and Finn were officially a item as they walked hand in hand down the McKinley Hall till Phoebe felt her hand suddenly jolted backwards and she turned her head just in time to see Finn being pinned up against the took Will Schuster a few minutes to break up the fight before catching Phoebe looking at him out the corner of his eyes and he frowned in confusion why did she look like him?why hadn't he noticed before? .He sent Finn and Karofsky off to class then stood for a few minutes staring at Phoebe.''Do I know you from somewhere?''Will asked but then gave up when he saw that Phoebe was backing up and looking like she'd just seen a ghost.

''Never mind then see you in Spanish class''Will said as he turned walking back to his office.

Phoebe's heart pounded heavly against her ribs and felt herself running down the hall towards Emma's office throwing the door open and falling into her arms before breaking down .Emma found this shocking yet heartbreaking at the same gently placed Phoebe into the chair opposite her desk offering her a box of tissues before running off to find Will,he had to know that his daughter was now in the reappeared moments later with Will who just embraced Phoebe was clear the look on Will's face he was in shock and it was clear that Emma had spilled the secrets but watched on as Will rocked Phoebe trying to get her to calm down.

''I take it you know?''Phoebe asked as the tear skins still lingered on her cheeks while Will used his thumb to brush the tears gently away softly nodding before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

The school day drew to a close and Phoebe was stood on the auditorium stage facing the New Directions glee club and Mr Schuester aka her dad but she promised him that unless it was important she should carry on calling him Mr Schuester during school hours unless its in Glee Club where it looked like they were a tight family,She took a deep breath introducing herself as Phoebe Schuester before taking a deep breath letting the music flow through her body as she started to let loose of her nervousness.

[Uh oh, uh oh]

Every night I go

Every night I go sneakin' out the door

I lie a little more

Baby I'm a helpless

There's something 'bout the night

And the way it hides all the things I like

Little black butterflies

Deep inside me

What would my mama do

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If she knew 'bout me and you

[Uh oh, uh oh]

What would my daddy say

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If he saw me hurt this way

Uh oh, uh oh

[Uh oh, uh oh]

Why should I feel ashamed?

Feeling guilty at the mention of your name

Here we are again

It's nearly perfect

What would my mama do

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If she knew 'bout me and you

[Uh oh, uh oh]

What would my daddy say

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If he saw me hurt this way

Uh oh, uh oh

[Ooooooh]

What would my mama do?

[Ooooooh]

Oh oh

[Ooooooh]

What would my daddy say?

All the things a girl should know

All the things she can't control

All the things a girl should know

She can't control

What would my mama do

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If she knew 'bout me and you

[Uh oh, uh oh]

What would my daddy say

[Uh oh, uh oh]

If he saw me hurt this way

[Uh oh, uh oh]

[Uh oh, uh oh]

[Uh oh, uh oh]

Uh oh, uh oh

Phoebe grinned widely as she finished and hearing everyone cheering up at her even her dad was grinning.

''Please welcome our newest New Directions Miss Phoebe Schuester''.The whole glee uprupted into cheers some more then Finn headed over to the stage pulling his girlfriend down kissing her softly on the lips. All in a space of not even a week Phoebe had found her dad, got into the glee club and gained a boyfriend so right now she felt like she was the most luckiest girl in the world.

Will smiled over at his daughter then suddenly ran out of the auditorium into Emma's office pulling her into a kiss then let go watching Emma's face grow from stunned into a smile.

''Thank you for giving me a daughter Emma, who knows how long it would off been till I found out''.

Emma giggled softly' Its nice to see you happy again Will''.

Will grinned pulling Emma into another kiss before whispering into her ear.' I love you Emma''.No surprises Emma responded back saying she loved him too.


End file.
